conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gitane
Lyrics TLC Some Tender Loving Care Is really all I need somebody to be there To help me with my deeds I need some TLC now honey TLC not money All for me Yes indeed A man who's good at cooking Who likes to care for me A hugger and a kisser With sensuality I need some TLC now honey TLC not money All for me Yes indeed Comme une gitane, a gypsy I am I wander around, waiting to be found Not settling there, or much anywhere No kids and no man, comme une gitane A wandering soul is what I was to be I grew up this way, since I was just three My life is a song, full of love and regret No permanence to it, for sure I can bet And as I once roamed i still carry on Just blink for a second and see I am gone Comme une gitane, a gypsy I am I wander around, waiting to be found Not settling there, or much anywhere No kids and no man, comme une gitane Nothing but you Nothing but you in my life No-one but you to care You're a drug that surrounds me You're someone who's always there And if there was no tomorrow And love would just go away Don't know what would keep me going Don't see getting through the day You gave me your all, you told me you do Said you were just crazy, as i was for you The moments were happy, when we were both there But it isn't perfect, it seems you are scared I know that I promised, I know that I care Not sure if you noticed, but are you aware I'm not even sixteen, and you're twenty-two They never will have it, they'll blame it on you Nothing but you in my life No-one but you to care You're a drug that surrounds me You're someone who's always there And if there was no tomorrow And love would just go away Don't know what would keep me going Don't see getting through the day I often am judged, I figured as much But i simply tingle, at your every touch No words and hatred, from all of the world Could keep my loving, from you little girl I hear the things, they say about you The words and the curses, of things that i do An underage slut girl, in for a good time But young and in love, is that such a crime Nothing but you in my life No-one but you to care You're a drug that surrounds me You're someone who's always there And if there was no tomorrow And love would just go away Don't know what would keep me going Don't see getting through the day The Kids The Kids Do you see them there They play, running everywhere So young With a great big heart All this, it is just their part And why, in some other place They're looked on with distaste The fun is taken from their lives You see them with no smiles The Kids Here with happiness Their cars, dolls, video games At school They like to complain For others it's their greatest gain And why, in some other place They never get to play No school but only working time You see them with no smiles Nobody else Warm inside, I feel all time With thoughts of love insane Why should I, rake my mind When there is no-one else Nobody else, I know there is for me Nobody else, you see was meant to be Like a kid, with their crush You swept me, like a brush And I know, I know you're my only Unextraordinary (ordinary) like a look through a lens you will see i'm not there if you capture my world i can see that you care and i know unknown, unkind, unseen and unwise all touched my life before i was five standing through the years, unsure of what i was fearing all the things, i've done and that i've seen unextraordinary ordinary really being me but like a look through a lens you will see i'm not there if you capture my world i can see that you care and i know i waited 27 years for happyness to come to me the sadness creeping every day by slowly through the night, giving it a fight forever seemed like ever and i really wondered why but happiness, fantasticness i really dunno why it never seemed to care if i was happy or alive making my own way, givin' what i got looking for the way, to better my own means unextraordinary ordinary really being me but like a look through a lens you will see i'm not there if you capture my world i can see that you care and i know a diamond in the rough can still be made a polished gem through war and violence a peaceful moment can descend and when all hope was gone, really looking lost someone could appear, really draw me near unextraordinary ordinary really just like me but with a look through a lens you will see me i'm there if you capture my world i can see that you care and i know that you mind cause you took time to find superficial i'm not it's more things that i got and you know that i am unextraordinary ordinary are we not? HORTON11: • 04:51, November 19, 2016 (UTC)